For Feliks to be Feliks
by RedHatMeg
Summary: Another Birthday comes and Feliks' past in bothering him in this day, but his friends will make it the best birthday, he ever had. My Birthday fic for Poland!


**So here we have a Poland's birthday fic. I was planning it long time ago. Now, there's few OC (Poland's cities), which for now aren't yet discribed further (maybe beside Warsaw and Cracow - I know how they should act, but I don't know, how they should look alike). I also wanted to show you the blessings of pairing PolandxUkraine. But don't worry - I already know, you like more PolandxHungary.**

**For Feliks to be Feliks**

Feliks woke up in the morning and it was once again. November 11. His birthday. The day, when his state was founded once more after the 123 years of being part of Prussia, Austria and Russia. Normally he would be excited over his birthday, but he wasn't expecting it with as much enthusiasm as last 90 ones. It wasn't absolutely, because he was afraid of senility, no. Or maybe… in some way beyond his perception?

The reason why he didn't felt happy in his birthday anymore, was that he was always thinking about the past during this day. About his failed uprisings and battles; about the rusification and germanization; about all those tragedies, which he went through all those years of existence.

Yes, his times past definitely wasn't the happiest one in the World History. And he didn't want to think about it all during his birthday, which supposed to be happy, joyful celebration, not the day of tragedy. But he knew it was just impossible, because every year brought to him the same thoughts: that he – Poland – was a nation covered with deep scars, which were still aching him sometimes; the nation, who's many people were dying and suffering for.

For some reason his people were proud of their martyrdom and liked to drown in it. Many of Poland's patriotic songs had the lyrics that made him sad and he always ended up thinking about his past. But Feliks didn't want to think about it. He was so totally sick of being eternally suffering, poor nation. Why they won't focus on that moments of his history, when he was kickass state? He had good times for sure. And it wasn't just during Polish-Lithuanian Commonwealth. But no! – they always had to be over tragedies and his pain. Someone from the outside might think, Poles had nothing to be proud of, then that they were dying. It's a miracle that his Independence Day hadn't transformed into second All Saints Day[1].

So now, when his birthday finally came, Feliks unhurriedly got out from his bed and opened the closet to find some cloths. He picked some white shirt, brown sweater vest and jeans. He didn't feel like wearing something special on this day. Maybe later he will change it into something more formal. After eating the cornflakes for breakfast, brushing his teeth and taking his jacket, he finally went out from his apartment for a walk. Maybe he will see this open-air exhibition near Polish National Museum and Museum of Polish Military? Or he could also prepare for TV showing of _Pan Tadeusz_[2], which seemed to be tradition already, just like Christmas Special. Many things he could do in this day.

* * *

Lithuania and Hungary, who were holding bunch of bags with some groceries and decorations, observed from the distance as their friend is going out from his block of flat and directing to down the valley. They didn't moved from their spot, until they were sure that Pole was far away from his place. Then Toris and Elizaveta smiled to each other and went rapidly to Feliks' flat. When they were at the door, Lithuanian quickly drew out from his pocket a spare key, Feliks once gave him, and he opened the apartment.

They didn't know how much time they had, but they hoped that they will manage to prepare everything, until their friend will be back. First thing, Toris and Elizaveta had done, was that he left the bags on the floor and started to prepare the table in the living room, while she came to kitchen to take care of food. Lithuania covered the table by the white cloth, then Hungary took from the kitchen plates and bowls to put there all this food, she had in the bags. She checked the number of seats and eventually added some from kitchen. When they done with the table, they started to decorate the walls.

No matter what, they will make it the most memorable Birthday Party, Feliks ever had.

* * *

"Hurry up, brother!" Feliciano yelled, ending the tying of the ribbon on his wide and flat present. "We have to also go to Ludwig's place and pick him and Gilbert up."

"Wha…?! Wait a minute." Romano ran rapidly down the stairs and stopped in the hallway. "Why this potato bastard is going too, anyway? I thought he isn't invited after all those things he had done to Feliks."

"But Ludwig and Gilbert really want to come and wish Feliks happy birthday. Remember that they are allies. Oh, it's so late!" Feliciano cried, when he gazed at the clock. "We won't do it on time!"

"So let's go already! Our special boy is waiting!"

And Romano directed to the main door, but Feliciano stopped him:

"Oh, brother." South Italy looked at him and North Italy continued: "Where's your gift for Feliks?"

South Italy gazed at his hands and cursed over his stupidy. Then he smiled nervously to his twin and said:

"Wait for me. I will take it from my room."

He ran up the stairs to his room. Feliciano waited for him for about half a minute and soon Romano returned, almost with the speed of light. North rose his eyebrow, seeing that South isn't holding any package.

"I've took it, I swear!" Romano screamed. "It's just in my pocket."

"Well then, OK." Feliciano said.

"Just go to that potato bastards already!"

And he turned to the entrance. Feliciano smiled and both halves of Italy went out from their house to the car. Feliciano left his present on the backseat and sat at the wheel. He turned on the engine.

* * *

Feliks was glaring with red blush and confused look at his own government. When he received the call from his president to come on the Wiejska[3], because of an 'urgent case', he ran like crazy to the place, thinking that probably something really bad happened and they want him to know first about the possible war, crush of economy, or change of the political system. But he didn't expected that, even if – after deeper reflection – he should expect it. Before him was standing whole his government. Prime minister Donald Tusk was holding big bucket of pansies. He and president Lech Kaczyński came closer to their nation. President chuckled to clean his throat and with smile said:

"Mister Łukasiewcz, we want to wish you in the day of your birthday everything the best. Health, happiness, prosperity, economical miracle, success on the international stage and that you wouldn't have to be ashamed of us."

He leaned the flowers to Poland. Feliks took them shyly and looked once again on his politicians.

"Totally thanks, guys, but all of this, like, depends from you. So I hope that the next year will be better, than this one."

"We will do what is in our might, mister Łukasiewcz." Tusk said.

" The freedom of Polish nation had been condoned by…" President started with his usual pompous tone, but before he would say anything else, Feliks apologized to him and said, he has some things to do.

Poland quickly rushed to the entrance through the white hallway. When he finally was outside the Sejm, he leaned his back on the entrance and hugged the bucket to his chest, like a crying baby. He sighed with relief. He managed to run away before this whole opening of old wounds would happen. But what he would do now? Maybe this exhibition wasn't so bad idea? Feliks didn't want to come back to his flat already. Even if those flowers would be a bit disturbing, their smell was really nice. Especially since it were pansies, his national flowers. He didn't know, when he received the bucket of pansies last time.

So he started to walk through the streets, sniffing the sweet smell of flowers. On almost every window and block was hanged his white-red flag, which was blown delicately by the wind. Flags were also on few cars and buses. Feliks marched for a while, until he found the tram station and walk into the one that took him into the place of Polish National Museum. There were barely any people in the tramway. When Poland was sitting on his seat and observing naked, thin trees behind his window, he felt sudden wave of melancholy.

* * *

"Come on, frog!" Arthur screamed from his car.

He was really irritated at Francis. After all, he was waiting for the Frenchman for about fifteen minutes. France said that he only want to wear his new tuxedo (of course he had to comment England's simple, but elegant cloths). No matter what, Arthur will never believe that some stupid tuxedo is taking so much time. On his left side was sitting Kiku with birthday gift, which was resting on his laps. Japanese man was absorbed by his own thoughts and didn't paid any attention to slightly redder with every minute Englishman.

And there was coming France. With little, square package in his hand, he came to the car, opened the back door and sat comfortably on the backseat.

"Finally! What took you so long, frog?!" England pouted angrily, turning to the Frenchman, who just smiled his usual teasing grin. Arthur sighed deeply and came back to the view in front of him. Soon they were on their way to Poland's place.

* * *

Ukraine's heart was pounding quickly, when she done with packing her gift for Poland. She was preparing it for two weeks, when she found out about Feliks' birthday, and now she was really nervous as time was slowly passing, when she sat in her room, hugging her birthday gift to her chest and thinking about the incoming party. Ukraine was thinking about this moment many times. How will Poland react for her present? Will he like it? She hoped so. Oh, how she wanted to be there right now!

Belarus was also impatient, but for completely different reason. When both girls heard the knocking to the front door, she quickly jumped up from the armchair in the living room, and rushed to see, if it was their brother. Ukraine didn't moved from her spot. Soon she heard as the door are opened and then Russia came into their hallway. Katia stood up and pointed her head out from her room. Ivan was wearing a green suit.

"Brother, you look so gorgeous." Belarus cooed with excitement.

"You too, Natalia." He smiled nervously. He gazed at Ukraine, who went out form her room, still hugging the package. Her cloth was simple, light blue dress with long sleeves. Her brother grimed and said: "You wear your best dress for this little anarchist, sister?"

"Well," She grinned lightly. "we are business partners. And, please, don't call him like that." She added seriously.

"I'm going there just because you asked me for that, but don't expect me to be friendly with him."

"Just try to be nice." Katia said.

"Never mind, just go." Was Ivan reply and he turned back.

"As you wish, brother." Natalia fussed with adoration in her eyes and voice, as her older brother opened the door and three Slavic nations exited.

* * *

In the end Feliks decided to abandon the idea for exhibition, since he had seen it many times and since his bucket needed to be quickly put into water. So he was now walking up the stairs and soon he approached the door to his apartment. He drew out the key and opened them with resigned motion. After few encirclement of the key in the keyhole, he pulled the doorknob and entered the door to his house. It was really quiet. Feliks could hear only his own footsteps as he walked from the hallway to his living room and suddenly startled, almost dropping his flowers.

"Surprise!" The choir of familiar nations and few of his cities (Warsaw, Cracow, Toruń, Wrocław, Gdańsk and Poznań) screamed cheerfully.

Still speechless Poland seized his living room. On the wall were hanged garlands of paper flowers (pansies!) and balloons. Under the window was placed big banner with white-red sign: _Happy Birthday Feliks_. When he looked at the table, he could see many really nice dishes – paluszki, few gingerbreads (from Toruń, he was sure of it), cream-cakes… In the corner of the room were standing big packages, however most of the guests were holding their gifts for Poland in their hands. He saw America and Canada, Finland and Sweden, Russia, Belarus and Ukraine, France and England, Prussia and Germany, South and North Italy, Baltics, Austria… and Japan were there too!

At first Feliks couldn't believe ,what he was seeing, but then on his face appeared wide, happy grin.

"Thank you, guys. You're totally awesome."

Elizaveta came to him, took his hand and led him to his special chair at the table. She placed him there with friendly smile and stood on his left side. Soon Lithuania, Warsaw, Cracow, Toruń, Gdańsk, Wrocław and Poznań joined to her. Austria sat at the piano and started to play familiar melody of _Mazurek Dąbrowskiego_[1]. Warsaw was the first to sing.

_Jeszcze Polska nie zginęła,  
Kiedy my żyjemy.  
Co nam obca przemoc wzięła,  
Szablą odbierzemy._

Hungary, Lithuania and rest of the cities joined to him with refrain. It was powerful and overwhelming sensation, even if they were far from the perfection.

_Marsz, marsz Dąbrowski,  
Z ziemi włoskiej do Polski.  
Za twoim przewodem  
Złączym się z narodem._

_Marsz, marsz Dąbrowski,  
Z ziemi włoskiej do Polski.  
Za twoim przewodem  
Złączym się z narodem._

It was time for Cracow to show his vocal abilities, so he stood a bit more forward to his nation and with wide open arms sang:

_Przejdziem Wisłę, przejdziem Wartę,  
Będziem Polakami.  
Dał nam przykład Bonaparte,  
Jak zwyciężać mamy._

And again they all done the refrain.

_Marsz, marsz Dąbrowski,  
Z ziemi włoskiej do Polski.  
Za twoim przewodem  
Złączym się z narodem._

_Marsz, marsz Dąbrowski,  
Z ziemi włoskiej do Polski.  
Za twoim przewodem  
Złączym się z narodem._

The third line belonged to Poznań and Gdańsk.

_Jak Czarniecki do Poznania  
Po szwedzkim zaborze,  
Dla ojczyzny ratowania  
Wrócim się przez morze._

During listening this part with Sweden Feliks couldn't help, but look at Berwald, who only smiled lightly to him (at least Poland considered this light movement of his lips as a smile).

_Marsz, marsz Dąbrowski,  
Z ziemi włoskiej do Polski.  
Za twoim przewodem  
Złączym się z narodem._

_Marsz, marsz Dąbrowski,  
Z ziemi włoskiej do Polski.  
Za twoim przewodem  
Złączym się z narodem._

The warm feeling inside Poland's chest increased. But he was still listening with muse. Last line had been sang at first by Hungary.

_Już tam ojciec do swej Basi  
Mówi zapłakany —_

Then suddenly Lithuania took the initiative:

_Słuchaj jeno, pono nasi  
Biją w tarabany._

And for the last time they've done the refrain, but this time the rest of guests joined to them with it. Feliks felt like he was going to cry from melting mood inside of him. They were singing _**his**_ song. Maybe a bit irregularly, but still seeing Germany, England, Japan or America performing his national anthem was really touching and wonderful feeling. It was just like they were singing to him _Happy Birthday_.

_Marsz, marsz Dąbrowski,  
Z ziemi włoskiej do Polski.  
Za twoim przewodem  
Złączym się z narodem._

_Marsz, marsz Dąbrowski,  
Z ziemi włoskiej do Polski.  
Za twoim przewodem  
Złączym się z narodem._

When they ended and last accord of piano silenced, Poland wanted to stood up, but Hungary pulled him back on the chair.

"Wait, you little menace." She said, laughing. "It's time for your birthday cake, so don't even move from here."

"But what with those flowers?" Poland asked, showing her pansies, which was rested on his knees all this time.

"I will put it into water." Lithuania offered himself and took the bucket from his friend.

He and Hungary left the room. When Elizaveta was preparing the candles on the cake and Toris was taking care of bucket, rest of the guests started to taking their seats. A minute hadn't passed and Warsaw and Cracow had to start the fight, because they wanted to took the same seat on the right side of Poland.

"Move, asshole. I'm the capital, so I have to seat near boss!" Warsaw said, pushing Cracow a bit.

"So what? I was Poland's capital and I'm still the capital of Polish culture, in opposite to you, yokel." Cracow answered with polite, but arrogant tone, and also pushed his opponent.

Feliks sighed. Those two will kill him someday.

"Guys, can't you be, like, more friendly to each other during my birthday?"

They both gazed at him. After few seconds of silence, the expression of both of them changed into more humble and Warsaw said:

"Sorry, boss."

"Besides," Hungary came to the room, holding the cake. "I'm going to sit on that place. If there will be any objections, somebody will meet my frying pan."

Both cities jumped away from the chair and found themselves other ones. Elizaveta placed the cake with one candle (she wasn't sure how old exactly is her friend, so she just put there one candle), chocolate icing and white, glace roses in front of Feliks. Then she sat on said seat beside him. Lithuania came back with flowers in the vase, which he put on the window, and he sat near his brothers.

When Ukraine saw, how Hungary is taking place beside Poland, she felt little, spiking pain in her heart. She regretted that she didn't sat there earlier, but she would probably never dare to do it. It would be too open, too flamboyant. Besides – she knew, how Feliks would react on it. With his shyness, he would feel restless and uncomfortable. And she didn't want to make him like this on his birthday.

"Make a wish." Hungary said to Poland.

Feliks had a lot things to wish for, so he focused on those which were the most important, and he blew out the tiny flame on the candle. Big, loud applause (in some places less, in other more energetic) echoed through the room. Then Hungary gave him the knife and he started to cut the cake for everyone. When guests received their pieces of birthday cake, a conversation erupted.

"So how old you are?" Gilbert asked, but Romano, who was sitting beside him, hit Prussian on the back of his head. Prussia only looked at him clueless. "What? He's not a chick, so it isn't rude to ask about his age."

"Like, somewhere near 2000 years." Feliks answered with soft smile. "My state, like, had been founded by Mieszko I, who united all tribes on my land. Few years later he baptized himself and me."

"2000 years. Wow." America said, rising his eyebrows with disbelief. "And you exist for so long, Feliks?"

"It's amazing, when you think about it." Warsaw said. "That boss went through all those horrible things in the past and he is still in quite good shape."

Poland's fork with piece of cake stopped in the midway from plate to his mouth and Feliks' gaze dropped on the floor. He put his fork on the plate. His good mood faded away all of sudden, when painful memories from partitions and World War II started to haunting his mind. But he shoved them away.

There was for a moment an awkward silence, then Feliks looked at his guests and suddenly grinned widely.

"Your faces are totally funny." He giggled.

They all smiled and life returned to the table.

After the cake the time for presents came. Since the song was the present from the cities and Austria, Poland expected gifts only from the others. First was Gilbert, who's gift was a picture of himself with autograph ("Now you can look at awesome me every time, when you want." Prussia said with his usual smirk. "Thanks a lot. It's perfect target for darts." Poland responded, also smirking). Next person was Germany, who gave Poland a book _Building of stadium for beginners_ ("Some help for Euro2012." Ludwig answered, smiling friendly). Matthew's gift was – of course – maple syrup ("Matt, are you have any other things, then this?!" America asked and Canada quickly answered: "Nothing can't compare with maple syrup, which makes you happier."), Alfred's was an cowboy hat ("I have a lot of this, but still thanks, Al." Feliks said with smile), Arthur's was the book _Harry Potter and the Deathly Hallows_ ("You know, I've read it already in Polish." Poland said, but England answered: "But this is limited edition with lists of spells in the end." Poland had nothing to add, then just: "Oh…"), Francis' present was a French dictionary ("Because your French is probably a bit rusty by now and I know, how much you adore my fabulous culture."). Lithuania gave Poland a cookbook, Latvia – the CD of _Brainstorm_, Estonia – the computer with the newest software, Hungary – winter coat, Finland – winter cap with covering for ears, Japan – red yukata, North Italy – landscape with Palace of Culture and Science. South Italy came to Poland and drew out from pocket two flying tickets.

"I've bought you a trip to our place. Come to us in the summertime."

"I will." Feliks said with light smile. "I haven't been in your place in really long time."

Sweden's gift was… well different, then others. It was coffee table with beautiful rose on it.

"Su-san made it on his own." Tino explained with his usual light smile. "He spent whole two days to do it perfectly."

"It's totally awesome!" Feliks screamed with enthusiasm. "Thanks, Berwald!"

He wanted to hug him, but the cold look on Sweden's face, make him retreat.

The last persons, who were going to give Poland presents, was Russia and his sisters. Feliks received from Ivan a matriyoshka doll in the traditional outfit of Polish girl – with red scarf, tied behind the ears; long, green skirt, black shirt and an apron (this view make Ukraine doubt about his previews words that he was going to Poland only because of her). Natalia gave Feliks only birthday card (and he was grateful – he didn't want to know what kind of present she could give him with her scary, creative invention).

Finally the time for Ukraine came. Katia slowly approached Feliks, hugging the flat package to her chest. She seemed to be really nervous. For a moment she didn't even looked at him, but soon she put up her gaze and he smiled to her softly. Katia slowly leaned to him the present, holding it with both hands. He took it from her, untied the ribbon and removed the decoration paper, in which it was wrapped. His eyes widened with surprise, then he put the thing up and everybody could see the long muffler with red and yellow stripes. Poland was staring speechless at the cloth, when Ukraine was longing for his answer. She was afraid that he probably didn't like her gift. This fear was within her all this time, when she was preparing the muffler in her room. And when she was observing Feliks surprised expression, she knew that he really didn't like it.

But he didn't respond, not because the muffler was ugly or anything, but because he knew, what the fact that she gave it to him, meant. As far as he knew, the only person, who received for her hand-made muffler was Russia, her beloved brother. It was some kind of confession of feelings. But he still didn't know what to think about it. Is Katia caring about him as friend, or maybe someone more than a friend?

Feliks gazed at her, still stunned. He felt the slight blush on his cheeks.

"Ukraine…" He whispered. "I… I don't know what to say."

"You don't like it?" She asked. Her eyes full of sadness and longing made Poland feel guilty.

"No, what I wanted to say is…" He started, but he cut the sentence in search of words. Suddenly his expression softened and he smiled to her. "It's, like, the most beautiful gift, I've ever received from another nation, and I just have no words to describe, how much I like it."

Ukraine smiled with relief. She knew, he was honest, and it was really important to her to know that he liked her gift. His words were more, then she expected and they've made her endlessly happy.

The party was going on. Poznań and Gdańsk moved the table to the wall to make more space for dance, while Warsaw, Cracow, America and England were arguing over who's CD should be put into HiFi. Warsaw wanted to play something from Polish pop music, Cracow insisted that the medley of patriotic songs would be more suitable for Poland's birthday. England preferred some old rock hits, while America was screaming that "hero's music is the best". Poland finally came to them and said that he will choose the music, since it was his birthday party. He picked random, nameless CD from his rich music sources and put it into HiFi. He and his guests waited for a moment, before the CD hadn't started. Soon they've heard the sound of the trumpet and familiar male voice started to sing…

_Z głębi dziejów, z krain mrocznych,  
Puszcz odwiecznych, pól i stepów,  
Nasz rodowód, nasz początek,  
Hen od Piasta, Kraka, Lecha.  
Długi łańcuch ludzkich istnień  
Połączonych myślą prostą:  
Żeby Polska, żeby Polska!  
Żeby Polska była Polską![_5]

Poland quickly turned off the HiFi and ran away to his bedroom, leaving his confused guests in awkward silence. In the bedroom, he leaned his hips on the desk and blankly stared at the space before him, until his eyes didn't meet the mirror hanged on the wall. He felt now so old… so horribly old… and tired. He had been carrying the tears and acrimony of his people during all those centuries. He was feeling their anger, fear and pain on and on, when they were hurt, when their rights were drastically limited by occupants and communist government, and when – after the gaining of independence in '89 – they were recalling their painful memories. It's a miracle that he yet didn't lose his sanity.

_"2000 years. Wow. And you exist for so long, Feliks?"_

Poland wasn't surprised by America's reaction. He also wouldn't believe that face, he was seeing in the mirror, belonged to 2000-year-old person, if he hadn't remembered the earliest years of his long life. Under this cheerful and hyper presence was an old, tired man. Under his cloth were hidden scars that normally people didn't see, although they knew, those scars were there – on his smooth, young-looking skin. Those dark green eyes, who were generally so sparking with hope and will of life, many times were shallow and filled with tears. He was acting like happy-go-lucky fool, but only few persons knew, how much broken he was inside.

Soon Warsaw, Lithuania, Ukraine and Hungary appeared in the doorframe. Poland looked at them. They were observing him with concern, while he was doing it with resignation.

"Feliks, what's wrong?" Toris asked, taking one step forward.

"Why you're upset because of this song, boss?" Warsaw added.

"Why?" Poland repeated, smiling bitterly and answered calmly: "Because I'm old. Because everything around me is, like, reminding me that my independence is covered with blood of my people. Because I can't escape from my martyrdom even in my birthday."

Warsaw's expression softened and he smiled lightly. He came in to the room and stood beside Poland, still smiling. Lithuania and Hungary joined to him, while Ukraine stayed at the doorframe and observed Poland with expression of worry, but after a moment she decided to also come closer to him. Warsaw rested his hand on Poland's shoulder and pulled him closer. Feliks looked at his capital with sad gaze.

"That's true." Warsaw said. "Your independence had been paid with high price, boss, but…" He smiled wider. "I'm sure all those people, who fought and sacrificed their lives for you, would want you to remember about them, but also to be happy during this day. After all, they were fighting for that day to come true. Just like Pietrzak sang: for Poland to be Poland."

"For Feliks to be Feliks." Ukraine added and smile had spread also on her face.

"You are a great guy, Poland." Hungary said.

"Although sometimes you are such a pain…" Lithuania rolled his eyes.

"So come on, boss." Warsaw said, taking hand of Poland. "The guests are waiting for you."

They led him back to the living room. Everybody looked at him concerned. He only grinned widely and said:

"Sorry, I was a bit upset, but now I'm fine." And he screamed: "Let's start the party!"

The rest of the party gone smoothly. Feliks put some music into HiFi and everybody started to dance, and if they hadn't danced, they were eating, talking with each other and drinking. Arthur and Francis were arguing, as always, about some stupid things. Natalia was clinging to the Ivan's side, until Toris hadn't asked her for a dance (she probably wouldn't agree to it, if her brother hadn't insisted on it to get away from her). Raivis got drunk and started to sing something incoherent to the melody of played song, making Eduard blush from the embarrassment. Feliciano and Tino were talking with each other, while Romano tried to say something to Alfred, who was talking on and on. Matthew was sitting at the table with Berwald and attempt to start the conversation with Swede, but it didn't worked due to lack of interest on Berwald's side. Gilbert and Gdańsk were doing some hand wrestling with the cheering from rest of Feliks' cities, Ludwig and Elizaveta. Roderich, Feliks and Kiku were talking about Chopin's music.

Later Feliks came closer to Katia and shyly asked her for a dance. Ukraine smiled and agreed to the happiness of Poland. They were dancing separately, without a touch, because if he would touch her breast or even hand, he probably would have a heart attack. However they both enjoyed this dance (in opposite to Russia, but would you blame him?). Katia even asked Feliks, if he wouldn't go out with her in next Friday. He smiled to her and agreed.

The party ended somewhere near midnight and Poland even once hadn't thought about his sad past, because his guests didn't let him. Living room was a total mess and few nations were sleeping under the table, completely drunk, but Feliks lied in his bed with happy grin on the face. This birthday was one of the best, he ever had, and he couldn't wait for the next year.

* * *

[1] All Saints Day - a holiday, where people go to the cementaries to honor the memory of their deaceased ones. It's taking place in October 31 and November 1.

[2] _Mister Tadeusz_ (original title: _Pan Tadeusz_) - an epos by Adam Mickiewicz. It's considered as a most important book in Polish literature, because it's really patriotic and contains many references about details of everyday life of Polish and Lithuanian nobilities. Andrzej Wajda had adapted it in 1997 and lately it's became a tradtion to show this movie in TV during Independance Day.

[3] Wiejska - the street, where Polish Parliament (sejm and senat) is located.

[4] _Mazurek Dąbrowskiego _(_Dabrowski Mazurka) _it's Polish national anthem. Here's the official tranlation to British English:

_Poland has not yet succumbed.  
As long as we remain,  
What the foe by force has seized,  
Sword in hand we'll gain._

Refrain:

_March! March, Dabrowski!  
March from Italy to Poland!  
Under your command  
We shall reach our land._

_Cross the Vistula and Warta  
And Poles we shall be;  
We've been shown by Bonaparte  
Ways to victory._

_Ref._

_As Czarniecki Poznan town regains,  
Fighting with the Swede,  
To free our fatherland from chains.  
We shall return by sea._

_Ref._

_Father, in tears  
Says to his Basia -  
Just listen, it seems that our people  
Are beating the drums_

_Ref._

[5] _Żeby Polska była Polską_ (_For Poland to be Poland_) - Jan Pietrzak's song, which in 80s became one of the anthems of _Solidarity_. First line means:

_From the abyss of the history, from murky lands,  
Immemorial wilderness, fields and steppes,  
Our lineage, our origin,  
Hen, from Piast, Krak, Lech.  
Long chain of human beings  
Connected by simple thought:  
For Poland, for Poland!  
For Poland to be Poland!_

Now, Piast was the first Polish dynasty and Lech was a legendary worrior, who founded first Polish city - Gniezno - and established white eagle as our national animal. And I have compeletely no idea what's Krak XD.


End file.
